coven witch at hogwarts
by angel of the dark2010
Summary: An ancient race of witchs have long been gone from the world....except for one...Natalie Dawson....Will she discover who she really is and fall in love at the process?
1. Chapter 1

_**Coven Witches were known as the most dangerous, powerful and beautiful of their time. After years of conflict and war lowered their numbers dramatically. Now there is only one. This is her story.**__**  
**__**  
**__**12 years ago/midnight**___

_**I disapparated to the steps of the orphanage. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. Natalie isn't safe with me. This is not a good life for her. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I looked down at her. She looked so much like an angel in my arms. I kissed her forehead, she opened her eyes and smiled. **__**  
**__**"Goodbye my daughter may life be good to you." I said as I sat her on the steps along with the note that I wrote and a locket.**___

_**As I started to walk away. I heard her start to cry. I quickly disapparated.**___

_**12 years later**___

_**"Natalie, there's someone here to see you." said Ms. Winchester, the owner of the orphanage. I looked up from my book to see an old man walk in. He was extremely tall with half-moon spectacles and a long beard that reached the floor.**__**  
**__**"Hello, Natalie. My name is Professor Dumbledore." he said as I shook hands with him.**___

_**"Hello, Professor." I replied, "What are you doing here?"**__**  
**__**"Well, Natalie, I came here to talk to you about perhaps coming to a special school for people like you and I."**___

_**"People like you and me?" I said**___

_**"Yes." he said as he sat down beside me.**___

_**"Is there something wrong with us?" I questioned.**___

_**"No, there isn't. This school is for magic."**___

_**I looked at him curiously, "Magic? I don't know anything about magic."**__**  
**__**"Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain?" he asked**___

_**"Well, maybe" I said looking away**___

_**"Maybe?"**___

_**"I once jumped over a tree that was 8 feet tall."**__**  
**__**He laughed. **__**  
**__**"So that's magic?"**__**  
**__**"Yes."**__**  
**__**"Can you do magic too?" I asked curiously. **__**  
**__**He stood up and got out something out of his pocket. IT was a wand. He pointed it and flowers sprang from the tip.**__**  
**__**"Amazing." I said**__**  
**__**He Handed me the flowers, they turned into clouds in my hands, and disappeared.**___

_**"I want to learn that." I said standing up. He chuckled.**__**  
**__**"You will, if you go to Hogwarts."**__**  
**__**"I want to go."**__**  
**__**"Soon enough. Now I shall have a word with Ms. Winchester and as I do that. You can start packing."**___

_**"okay." I said as he turned around and exited the room. I am so excited! I finished packing in less then 5 minutes. He came back in and said "Natalie, if you come outside. There is a bus that will take you to the Leaky Cauldron in London. There you need to give this letter to Tom, the bartender. He will know what to do with you." he handed me a letter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

You look at the letter that Dumbledore handed you.

"Okay, Professor." You said taking the letter out of his hand. Dumbledore led you to the door and opened it. A huge double-decker bus was parked in front of the orphanage.

"Now, Natalie, this bus will take you all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Do not be afraid of the ride. It is a little scaring when it's your first ride. Nothing bad will happen." He said trying to assure you.

"You promise?" You asked.

He smiled, "Yes I promise." You smiled. "I'll see you in London soon, and if I am not able to come. A friend named Rubeus Hagrid will stop by and take you shopping."

"Okay," You slowly got on the bus. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Will you try to make it to London yourself?"

"I will try my hardest to make it," he said smiling even more. "Go now, I will see you soon." You smiled and waved bye.

You sat near the window watching Dumbledore fade into the darkness as the bus was moving. Faster and faster, the bus speeds up, you held on to your seat even tighter. The whole ride went so fast that you hardly even knew what was happening. You ended up falling asleep.

HOURS LATER 

"Miss Dawson?" You felt tapping on your shoulder and open your eyes slowly. To see a very elderly man, hair resenting on his head and teeth were missing in his smile. "Miss Dawson?"

You sit up "Yes?"

"Miss Dawson, I'm Tom. Welcome to Leaky Cauldron." You stood up, shook hands with him, and smiled unsurely. He had a huge smile on his face as if you were a celebrity from magazine.

"Miss Dawson, if you follow me, I will show you the room you will be staying in for the summer."

You reach down for your bag, "Let me get that" Tom, grabs the bag before you could react.

"Okay?" you say. You get off the bus to see the Leaky Cauldron is a pub in the middle of London. You smile slightly, because Tom was looking at you, and you didn't want to disappoint him.

"Beautiful ain't it?" he said smiling.

You continue to look at it, "Yea, I've never seen anything like it"

You follow him inside. The inside looks almost like the outside. Tom began the tour and took you through the whole pub.

An Hour LATER! (Ah, his tour is really long)

"And this is your room." Tom said opening the door to a room. The room was light blue with dark blue curtains on the windows. It certainly didn't look like the reach of the pub. A desk and a bookshelf across the bed and the closet on the other wall. You walked into the room completely stunned.

"Dumbledore designed this room, specifically for you." Said Tom.

"He did?" You said.

"Yes, he came a week ago and designed the room just for you,"

"Wow, amazing. I didn't think that he would do that." You said still in shock.

"I will talk to you tomorrow. Good Night,"

"Good Night, Tom and Thank you."

He had already closed the door and left. You fell on the bed and felt the warmth of the covers.

'All this is so amazing. Finding out you're a witch and that you now have your own room to yourself without sharing with 10 other kids is the best thing that has happened. But, that still doesn't solve the question. Why would Dumbledore go through so much time just for one student? Didn't he have others to think about too? Why is he making so much time for me?' you thought to yourself.

You went to bed with the best thoughts of what tomorrow would bring for you.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sunlight shined through the window of your room, touching your skin lightly making you wake up. You smiled as you looked around the room, for a second you thought it was a dream.**_

_**You took a shower, got changed, brushed your hair and started to unpack your things. Putting them neatly as though you were wrapping them in a present. Soon all the things were in the dresser and you preceded down stairs, where you found Tom, fixing breakfast and drinks for everyone there. **_

"_**Good Morning, Tom" You said sitting near the bar.**_

"_**Good Mornin, Miss Dawson" he said.**_

"_**Call me Natalie."**_

"_**Okay, Natalie, what would you like to have?"**_

"_**I really don't need anything, can I just have a cup of milk?" you ask.**_

"_**Sure," he said returning with a cup of milk. "Here you then"**_

"_**Thanks." You say taking it. Then you touched your coat pocket and felt the letter.**_

"_**Oh, Tom, Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you." You handed him the letter. Tom looked at it, then opened it quickly, his smile turned into mumbling as he read it. **_

"_**Everything okay?" you ask nervously.**_

"_**Yes. It is. Dumbledore just wanted to let me know something." Replied Tom.**_

"_**What?" you said.**_

_**Suddenly the door opened. A huge man and a small boy about your age came in. The whole place went quiet. They started making their way over to the bar.**_

"_**Hagrid! How are you today?" said Tom**_

"_**Good. Tom. Just came here to get Harry Potter's things." Everyone looked at them. Suddenly people started getting up and talking loudly to Harry. **_

"_**Actually, Tom, Dumbledore said that there was a girl named Natalie Dawson that I'm also to take too."**_

"_**Yes, she's right here." Tom said motioning Hagrid to you.**_

_**Harry looked at you. You held out your hand and Hagrid shook it then Harry. Harry looked very interested in you.**_

"_**Hi Natalie." Said Harry.**_

"_**Natalie, it nice to meet you...Dumbledore told me lots of stuff about you." Said Hagrid.**_

"_**He did?" you ask**_

"_**Yea." Said Hagrid.**_

_**You smile. You, Harry and Hagrid start walking towards the door when a man steps in front of you.**_

"_**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid loudly.**_

_**Professor Quirrell would not stop trembling. **_

"_**Harry, Natalie, this is Professor Quirrell. He is your defense against the dark arts teacher." Replied Hagrid.**_

"_**Really?" you say.**_

"_**Yes" he said trembling even more.**_

"_**Well, can't stay and chat. Lots to buy." Said Hagrid.**_

"_**Bye, Professor" you say stepping around him.**_

"_**Goodbye, Professor" replied Harry.**_

_**You exited the bar and stepped into a small, walled courtyard.**_

"_**Is he always that nervous?" asked Harry.**_

"_**Oh yeah, Poor bloke. He was fine while he was studying outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first hand experience. They say he met vampires in the Black Forest. And then there was a bit o' nasty trouble with a hag- never been the same since."**_

_**You look at Harry "Vampires?" Harry shrugged.**_

_**Hagrid touched the wall, directly 3 up, 2 across and touched that spot three times. The brick quivered and the hole grew wider and wider.**_

"_**Welcome," said Hagrid. "To Diagon Alley."**_

_**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. "Oh, my gosh," you say as you pass the apothecary. Then Eeylops Owl Emporium, owls of every kinds hooted at you all as you pass.**_

_**Then you reach a snowy white building. You walk inside. "This is Gringotts," said Hagrid. Goblins were walking around everywhere. You head for the front desk.**_

"_**Mornin, we've come to get money outta Harry potter's and Natalie Dawson's safes" said Hagrid. The goblin looked at you and Harry. "Do the children have their keys?"  
**_

"_**Got them here somewhere." Said Hagrid. He then began to pull the contents of his pockets onto the counter. Handfuls of moldy dog treats and biscuits.**_

"_**Got them." He finally said after sorting through everything. "And I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, it's about the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which." **_

_**He handed it to the goblin and he read it carefully. "Very well. I will have someone take you down to the vaults. GRIPHOOK!" Another goblin came running.**_

"_**You know, Dumbledore very well?" you ask.**_

"_**Well, of course, I do, I'm grounds keeper at Hogwarts." Hagrid proudly said.**_

"_**Wow." You said.**_

"_**He told me that when I first met him." Said Harry.**_

_**We got into the cart and went whooshing deeper and deeper under London.**_

"_**When did you first meet Hagrid?" you ask Harry.**_

"_**Yesterday, he came and got me from my aunt and uncle." Said Harry.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**That's weird because yesterday. Professor Dumbledore came and got me from the orphanage." You say. "Did you know your parents?"  
**_

"_**No, they died a long time ago. Hagrid brought me to my parents when they died. What about you?" Harry replied.**_

"_**My parents left me on the doorstep of the orphanage when I was a couple months old." **_

"_**I'm sorry." **_

"_**This is really weird. Don't you think?" **_

"_**How is it weird?"**_

"_**It's weird because look I've never knew my parents and either did you. You found out that you were a wizard and so did I?"**_

"_**Okay, when you put it that way. Yes, it's weird but it has to be a coincidence."**_

"_**I don't believe that." We suddenly stopped at a vault.**_

_**You all unload out of the cart. "This must be yours." Harry said to you.**_

_**You look at what vault number it is. Vault 645. Griphook approached the door and put the key in the lock. The door made several noises then opened slowly. Inside it revealed several huge piles of gold and silver coins. You smile as you walk up and put money in your bag and exited the vault quickly.**_

_**Hagrid explained the money system as you walk to Harry's vault. You all soon arrive. Griphook unlocked it, green smoke billowed out of the vault. Harry and you gasp again. Inside were mounds and mounds of gold, silver and Knuts. Harry quickly got the money that he needed and you all started walking to the next vault.**_

_**Vault 713**_

"_**Stand Back!" said Griphook very importantly. He gently scratched the door, and the door simply melted away. There was nothing in the vault except for a grubby little package, which Hagrid grabbed quickly. Another wizard cart ride later, you, Harry and Hagrid walk out of Gringotts. Hagrid looked like he was going to get sick. **_

"_**You two go and get your uniforms." He said leaving you and Harry.**_

"_**Okay." Said Harry looking at you then at Hagrid. You walk into Madam Malkins. **_

_**Madam Malkins saw you and said, "Hogwarts dears?"**_

"_**Yes." You say as Harry nods.**_

_**Madam Malkin continued to talk "Got the lot here- there's another young man in the back being fitted up just now, in fact." She escorted you and Harry to the back of the shop and set you on a stool. The boy that she was talking about was back there, "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"**_

"_**Yes." Said Harry. You nodded.**_

_**The boy continued, "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at wands. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**_

_**You look at Harry then at the boy. He looked at you and asked, "Are you two brother and sister?"**_

"_**No, we're not related." You say. He looked more interested in you now that you said that.**_

"_**Do you know what house you'll be in yet?" he asked.**_

"_**No" said Harry.**_

"_**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been--- imagine."**_

_**You look at Harry and whisper "House?"**_

"_**I don't know," he whispered back.**_

_**You suddenly see Hagrid in the window, right when the woman who was fitting you said, "You're done, sweetie." You step down and paid for your robe quickly just like Harry.**_

_**The boy in the back suddenly caught your hand and you look back.**_

"_**Hey, you never told me your name?" he said.**_

"_**It's Natalie, Natalie Dawson." You say back.**_

_**He let go of your hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy." You smile as you head towards the door.**_

"_**I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Draco yells. You look back and smile. You join Harry and Hagrid.**_

"_**What is Slytherin?" Harry asks Hagrid. Hagrid looked at you and Harry, "It's a school house. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffer, but—"**_

"_**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." Said Harry.**_

"_**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." Said Hagrid. "There's not been a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."**_

_**You look at him, "I don't believe that. I'm sure there have been a couple who weren't bad."**_

_**You buy your books, cauldrons and potion equipment, before heading to the Owl Emporium. Harry and you look at each other with joy when you walked in. You walked right passed the other owls and landed right in front of the snowy owls. Amazed by them you smile. **_

_**Harry came up behind you and said, "We'll take these two." You face him. He continues to talk, "I'll pay for both."**_

"_**You're buying two owls?" you ask.**_

"_**I'm only using one the other one is for you." Joy rushed through your body. You gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pay you back."**_

"_**No, you don't have too. Just think of it like a late birthday present." Harry said blushing.**_

_**He paid for the owls, you couldn't stop smiling at him, and he couldn't stop blushing. **_

_**You, Harry and Hagrid walk into Ollivanders. **_

"_**Good Afternoon." Said a soft voice from behind the counter.**_

"_**Hello?" said Harry. **_

_**An old man suddenly stood up. He looked down at you and Harry and smiled. "Why Mr. Potter and Miss Dawson? Meeting you both so soon. Ah, Harry Potter, you have your mother's eyes. Oh and Natalie, you look just like your mother. Beautiful woman she was."**_

"_**You knew my mother?" you ask.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, yes of course I knew her. She bought her first wand right here. In the same day as Mr. Potter's mother in fact. Oh, they were such good friends. Now, Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

Harry looked at me, "I'm right-handed if that's what you mean."

Immediately Mr. Ollivander started to measure Harry. Talking while he was doing it.

"Your mother, Lily's wand was 10 ¼ inches long, swishy and made of willow. Nice for charm work. However, your father favored a mahogany wand. 11 inches pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration." He stood up and touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that. 13 ½ inches. Powerful, very powerful and in the wrong hands. Well, if I'd known what that wand was going to do in this world."

Then he walked over to you and started to measure. "Your mother Melina, on the other hand Natalie. She came here with the most determination, I have ever seen. Every wand that she touched had a likeness to her but she finally stuck with 12 inches long, oak and phoenix feather. Nice."

"Melina? That was her name. Did you know my father?" you asked determinedly.

"No, I don't think so. Melina never mentioned him when she came to visit 11 years ago. She was so distressed when she came, but when she visited. She had you."

You looked at him, he continued to talk.

"Oh the most beautiful baby I ever saw. Now, look at you. Then she disappeared. Very strange." Mr. Ollivander became silent.

"Do you know anything on what happened to her?" you ask even more determined.

He remained silent, "Every Ollivander wand had a core of magical substance, such as unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

He stood up and started searching through the shelves taking down boxes. "Now try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry uneasily took it. Harry must have tried 8 different wands before Ollivander handed him an 11-inch holly and phoenix feather wand. Suddenly he rose the wand above his head sending off red and gold sparks.

You giggle at the look of Harry's face.

"Curious." Mr. Ollivander said as he took Harry's want back into its box and wrapped it brown paper, still muttering "Curious."

Harry looked at him and said "Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. The wand chooses the wizard; remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After-all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes, but great."

You look at Harry, he shivered. Ollivander came out of his stare and looked at me while Harry put his money on the counter.

"Now Miss Dawson. Try these wands before I go get more." He handed you wand after wand but suddenly the last one he handed to you felt warm in your hand. You smiled and said "This is the one."

You paid and Ollivander bowed to you and Harry as you exited. You all made your way down Diagon Alley, back through the wall and into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, Harry and I should be leaving." Said Hagrid.

"No, can't you stay for dinner. It would mean a lot to me if you stayed for a while." You try to convince them.

Harry looked at Hagrid, "Okay, Natalie we'll stay for dinner. Harry has to get to his Aunt and Uncle's before tomorrow."

You smile, "Oh good, okay, Harry can you help me carry my stuff to my room."

"Sure." You carried your owl, books, potion equipment and Harry carried rest. You walk upstairs.

"I'm really glad that you are staying for dinner. I'm nervous about being here by myself."

You say.

"Why are you nervous? This is heaven compared to what I have at the Dursleys." Said Harry.

"Do they really treat you that bad?"

"Yea they do." You entered to your room. Harry set the stuff by your bed and looked around.

"This is nice."

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore designed it for me."

"Dumbledore did?" said Harry.

"Yea, he did, but I'm still not really sure why." Harry and you left the room.

You found Hagrid having a drink with Tom at the bar and when he saw you, he moved to a table and sat down. You sit and Harry sat next to you. You all order dinner.

"So what can you learn at Hogwarts?" you ask.

"Lots," said Hagrid "you can learn how to unlock doors, levitate things, how to give someone a pig tail." He laughed when he came to that part. Harry bursted out laughing.

"When Hagrid came and got me, he gave my cousin Dudley a pig tail." Said Harry.

"He Didn't!" you say loudly.

"Yes," said Harry.

Three Hours Later

Hagrid and Harry couldn't stay any longer and had to leave.

"Natalie, I had lots of fun. I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts." Said Harry. You gave Harry a hug.

"Bye Natalie" said Hagrid. Then he picked you up into a big hug.

"Bye. I'll see you at Hogwarts." You say to them as you go upstairs to your room. As soon as you got up there, you fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight 

"Natalie, stay close to Harry. He will need you help." A female voice echoed in your dream. Suddenly you saw her. A beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a locket.

You suddenly wake up. "Oh my god." You were covered in sweat. You sat up. You suddenly got up, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, sat near the window, and drew the woman. When it was done you put it on the desk and tried to go back to sleep.

You spent the rest of the month, having the same dream over and over again. During, the day, you helped around the pub and kept mainly to yourself.

Today was the day when you would be going to Hogwarts. You were going to see Harry again, and Draco. You had all your stuff packed and Tom, said that he would take you to the station.

You load put on the knight bus and travel to the station.

Then soon reached the destination and unload.

"I'm gonna miss you, Natalie" said Tom sadly.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you too." You say, and look around, "Tom? There is no Platform 9 ¾ "

"Well, sure there is." He stopped in front of platform 9. "Just run right in the middle."

"What?" you ask.

"Here," he takes some of your bags and ran right in the middle of platform 9 and disappeared!

You around to see if anyone saw what just happen. "Okay, I can do this." You take a deep breath and run. You feel yourself not even hit anything as you do. You stop and open your eyes slowly and see a huge train right in front of you. You smile.

Tom smiled a toothless smile at you and you follow him to the train. He began to load your trunk and stuff on the train.

"Well, that is it." He gave you a hug, "Have fun. I'll see you in the summer."

"Okay. I will. Bye" You give another hug and he turned and left. You look around to see if Harry was here. Suddenly you see two tall boys next to Harry and you walk over.

One of the boys said, "He is,"

The other one. "Are you—"

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.

"Harry." You say, Harry turned and his eyes start glowing at you, you continue, "Do you want to sit with me?"

Harry blushed a little and nodded. He followed you onto the train and into a compartment. Minutes later, the train starts to move.

"So, how was your last month with your aunt and uncle?" you ask.

"Crazy, Dudley was really scared of me and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon pretended that I didn't exist."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was the first time that I actually got to do anything that I wanted." He says with a big smile on his face, and you giggle.

The door of the compartment slid open and a young redheaded boy walked in. He looked nervously at us and said, "Anyone sitting there?" he motioned to the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." You say. The boy sat down and the boys who were talking to Harry came in.

"Hey Ron, we're going down to see Lee Jordan. He has a giant Tarantula."

"Right" mumbled Ron.

"Harry. Did we introduce ourselves? George Weasley. And this is Fred" Said George.

Fred saw me, "And you are?" he bowed, holding out a hand at you.

"Um, Natalie Dawson." You say taking his hand. Fred kissed it softly.

You begin to blush.

George then said, "Well, see you later then." Grabbed his brother and dragged him out the compartment.

"Okay, why did he just do that?" you asked Ron.

"I have no idea." Said Ron.

Harry quickly changed the subject. "Is your family wizards?" he asked Ron.

"Yes, Well, I think so. What about you Natalie?" Ron said.

"I know my mother was but that's it." You say, still in a little bit of shock from Fred.

Ron then turned to Harry and said, "I heard you went to live with muggles, what are they like?"

"Horrible, well not all of them. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five, I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up too. Bill and Charlie have already left—Bill was head boy and Charlie was Quidditch captain. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do its no big deal, because they did it first." Ron said.

"Wow." You say looking at Ron.

"yea." Said Harry.

Then a smiling dimpled woman opened the door and said, "Anything off the cart dears?" Harry and you get up and looked at the cart.

"What do you have?" you ask looking at all the different candies and treats on the cart.

"Well, there's Licorice Wands, Droobles's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." She said showing you and Harry all the things.

You look closely at the things again, "Can I have a cauldron cake, chocolate frog and some of the every flavor beans?" she handed you the candies as you passed her the money.

You sat down, Ron was getting out a lumpy package. They were sandwiches. Harry had bought tow of everything and sat down.

"Hungry?" said Ron looking at all the sweets.

"Starving." Said Harry. You giggle.

"Do you want one?" Harry asked Ron holding out a chocolate frog.

""I'm ok." Said Ron

"Go on have one Ron." You say trying to save Ron from the sandwiches.

"Ron finally gave in and started to join Harry eating the candy.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are these?" Harry asked holing up a package of chocolate frogs. "They're not real frogs are they?"

"No, but see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Said Ron between his bites of Licorice Wand.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Every package of chocolate frogs has a card in it of a famous wizard or witch." You explained as you were reading the back of the card that you got out of the chocolate frog box. It was Agrippa, you looked at it, then handed it to Ron.

"Don't you want it?" he said hesitating to take it.

"No, I usually don't collect things." You say looking at the cauldron cakes. Ron took it, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Harry finished his chocolate frog then looking at the card and said, "I've got Dumbledore."

Ten minutes later, Ron and Harry had finished most of the candy. And you all talk about pictures to families to Magic in general. There was a knock on the door then a round-faced boy came in.

"Sorry," he said, "have you seen a toad at all?" You, Harry and Ron shook your heads.

Then the boy wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"It will be okay." You say trying to calm him down.

"He'll turn up." Said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was sleeping on Ron's lap.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you...look." He gotten his wand out and just raised it when the door opened again.

The toadless boy was back but this time he had a girl with him.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said in a very bossy voice. The girl had really bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"We've already told him, we haven't sent it." Said Ron.

"Oh, are you doing Magic? Let's see it then." Said the girl.

"Yea, Ron show us." You said excitedly.

Ron began: "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow; turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl, "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermonie Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Natalie Dawson." You say.

"Ron Weasley." Said Ron with a very unpleasing look on his face.

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events in the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" asked Harry.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor. It sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You all better get changed. We'll be there soon." Then she got up and left with Neville.

You looked Ron and Harry, and said "Wow, did you understand have of what she just said?"

"A little." Said Harry.

"Whatever house I'm, I hope she's not in it." Said Ron.

You giggle. "What house are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor, I think almost everyone in my family was in it." Said Ron.

"Ron, Harry can you make me a promise?" you ask.

""Sure." Said Harry.

"Promise me, whatever house that each of us end up in, That we'll still be friends." You say hopefully to them.

"I promise." Said Harry smiling at you. You smile back then look at Ron.

"Promise." Replied Ron. You all continue on another conversation before you get up and leave to change into the uniforms. When you got done you walk back to the compartment and as you enter you see that three boys were in there with Harry and Ron. One of them turned around and you saw it was Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco?" you say.

"Natalie." He said smiling and he gave you a hug. You in shock, give him a hug back.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" you say as he releases you.

"Great." He says still smiling.

"What are you doing in here?" you curiously ask.

"Oh, I heard Harry Potter was in here. I came to say hi and few nice words." He said looking at Harry. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sitting with Harry and Ron here. I just stepped out to go change. Ron, Harry you two should go change right quick, We are going to be there in 10 minutes." You say to them.

Harry and Ron got up and left you with Draco and the two other boys.

"Draco, who is this,?" you say looking at Draco.

"Oh this is Goyle," he nodded to the taller one. "And this is Crabbe." He pointed to the shorter fatter one.

You give a friendly smile and sat down, "So how was your summer?"

Draco sat down next to you and motioned his friends to leave, and they obeyed. Then he focused his attention back on you, "It was alright. Yours was probably better."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just saying that it was probably better." He said.

"No not really." You say looking at the window.

Then Harry and Ron entered the compartment.

"Are we interrupting something?" said Harry.

"No." you say same time as Draco says "Yes."

"Well, Natalie I'll see later." Said Draco as he got up from his seat.

"Okay. Bye." You say as he starts to leave.

Soon it was only you, Harry and Ron in the compartment. You continue to look out the window.

Then you saw the school dark and lighten on hill over looking a lake and forest.

"Harry. Ron. Look." You say they soon join you in your amazement.

A thought suddenly struck your mind...This is the place where you belong.

The train soon stopped and you, Harry and Ron all got off and saw Hagrid who was calling all the first years to the boats. Ron, Harry and you got into in the boats, you looked back and saw Hermonie and Neville get in the boat behind you. Also catching a glimpse of Draco next to you.

Excitement filled you as you all as started for the school. It was a short ride as you stepped off the boats onto the ground in front of the Hogwarts doors. The door swung open at once. A tall, dark-haired woman in emerald-green robes stood there, watching us all.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid presenting us to her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said dismissing Hagrid before turning to us. "Follow me."

Harry walked very close to you. You looked at him realizing that he was as nervous as you were. You take his hand and smile, "Its okay."

He was surprised you took his hand, and then he nodded to your comment, She led you all to the entrance hall.

She stopped and told all the rules before leading you all into the Great Hall.

Students watched as you made your way to the front. You saw Fred and George at the Gryffindor. Fred smiled big and waved at you. You couldn't help but blush and smile back.

Stopping at the front, Professor McGonagall began to speak, "When I call your name, you will sit here, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted in to your houses. Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff." The hat shouted.

"Boot, Terry!"

""Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"Slytherin!"

Then "Dawson, Natalie!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Dawson, Natalie!"

You approached the stool slowly and nervously sat down. The hat drabbed over your eyes, not allowing you to see the students below.

"Amazing! You are going to become a very powerful witch one day. Power, courage, discipline, intelligence and the great need to heal the world. So many secrets in your past that you want to know. So many new things to discover about yourself." The hat said.

"Can we get on with it?" You say, the hat getting on your last nerve.

"With so much that lays ahead of you. I believe you will be great in..." The hat became quiet, supposedly to raise drama, "Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall took the hat off you and smiled as you saw her face. The Gryffindor table erupted in claps, cheers and excitement. The other tables were mainly clapping but you could see that some weren't excited.

You slide off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor, passing Draco on the way. He looked as though you betrayed him, as if you had just stabbed him in the heart. You tried to avoid his eyes; they held the sadness of the heart in them.

You continued walking and soon arrived at the Gryffindor table and sitting next to Fred. A huge smile on his face. Fred was no doubt waiting for you.

"I knew you would be a Gryffindor." He said as you looked at him.

"Did you?" you say now looking at the ceiling then turning your eyes back to him.

"Of course He did." Said George who appeared on the other side of Fred, "To picture you in Slytherin of Hufflepuff. That just wouldn't be right at all."

You smile at both of them before turning your head back to the sorting. The rest of the sorting seemed to go by in faster now that you were sorted.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"Gryffindor!" She ran to the table and sat next to Percy.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffindor."

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

A deep sadness came over you as you watched him go over to the slytherin table. Draco sat down next to Crabbe then looked at you. Your eyes met his. He looked away. You turned your attention back to the sorting but your mind remained on Draco.

What was so bad to Draco that you were sorted into Gryffindor? Why does Draco look like he had been betrayed? Were things going to change just because you were sorted into Gryffindor? Would Harry be upset if you would have been sorted into Slytherin?

"Potter, Harry!"

The name broke your train of thought. You focused your eyes to see Harry walk up to the stool. The tables full of students started stirring. Their voices sounding curious and anxious. The hat was placed on Harry's head.

"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes --- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?"

Everything paused for a moment.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" answered the hat. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that ---- no? Well, if you're sure --- better be Gryffindor!"

The entire table bursted into applause. Percy got up and when Harry arrived at the table, he shook Harry's hand vigorously.

Fred and George stood up yelling, "We Got Potter! We Got Potter!"

You glowed with joy when Harry took a seat beside you.

"Miss me?" you say to him.

"Yea, just a little." He said smiling back.

Time seemed to go faster with Harry by just your side. Before you knew it, it was Ron's turn to be sorted. Ron turned a pale green color as he walked up to the stool. You look at Harry he crossed his fingers as he watched Ron.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and you clap loudly as Ron collapsed into the seat next to Harry.

"Okay, Ron?" you say to him, he was still a green color.

He just nodded. The sorting had ended with Blaise Zabini who went to Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down.

Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry looked at Percy and asked "Is he --- a bit mad?"

"Mad?" said Percy.

"No, Harry he's not mad." You say

"He's a genius! Best wizard in the world!" Percy said excitedly.

Food appeared everywhere on the table in front of you. You had never seen so much food in your life.

"Potatoes, Harry?" you asked. Harry's mouth fell open. "Harry, please close your mouth, you're drooling all over the food." You say giggling. He closed it blushingly looked at you and nodded. You put some potatoes on his plate then yours.

You were in an intense conversation with Hermione about the classes and books that you both had read through out the dinner and dessert.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet again. "Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes twinkled at Fred and George.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry laughed. You looked at him, "Harry, I think he's being serious."

"Must be," said Percy, still frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere --- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" You, Harry and Ron chose a fast tune as the rest of the school bellowed the words.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our head could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.'

Everyone finished the song at different times. Fred and George were the only ones left singing along to a very slow funeral march. You and Harry clapped loudly after they finished. Fred smiled at you causing you to blush.

"Ah music," said Dumbledore, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The tables of students began to unload and students began heading for the entrance.

"Is all the dinners exactly like what just had?" asked Ron to Percy.

"More or less." Percy answered. "First years Gryffindors follow me!" He yelled above the chatter kids.

"I guess we follow Percy." You say to Harry. Harry was in front of you trying to push his way through crowd but then suddenly disappeared out of sight.

"Harry?! Harry!" You reached your hand through the crowd. You suddenly felt someone grab it and pull you through. Your eyes shut themselves as you were pulled.

"Natalie, you're through"


	10. Chapter 10

You opened you eyes to see Harry's bright green eyes

You opened you eyes to see Harry's bright green eyes.

"Thanks, Harry" you say still looking in his eyes.

"Come on, we have to catch up with Percy and the others." Harry said still looking at you. Still holding your hand, you and Harry run to catch up with Ron and the others.

You both caught with the other first years and Percy who was leading them up the marble staircase. Harry's leg started to drag as Percy continued to lead us up the stairs.

"You okay, Harry?" you ask.

"Yea, I'm just tired." He replied just as the crowd in front of you suddenly halted.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took step toward them, they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeve," Percy whispered, "A poltergeist." He began to raise his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself!"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy continued.

There was a pop and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooooooh!" he said, with evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun?" He swooped down.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this. I mean it" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head before zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he went.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as he set off again. The rest of the first years followed. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Harry helped you through. Then you came into the common room. The Gryffindor colors hung proudly on the wall.

"Girls dormitory is upstairs and to your left; boys the same on your right. Your belongings have already been brought up. If you have any questions please ask me. Last but not least, Welcome to Gryffindor." Then Percy left leaving you and the other first years in the common room alone.

Everyone stood there for a minute, you expect in shock. Then you, Harry and Ron and a few others started going up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Ron" you say as Ron reached the top of the stairs.

"Night." He said opening the door to the boys' dormitory.

Harry had gotten to the top of the stairs and waited for you.

"Well, goodnight Natalie. See you tomorrow morning?" he said when you did.

"Yes, goodnight Harry." You said heading to the girls' dormitory. You started closing the door, Harry was still watching you.

"Goodnight." You say blushingly before shutting it. You turn to see more stairs spiraling up the tower with doors on the left side. On the doors, there was a piece of parchment revealing names of the new room owners.

You begin walking up the stairs looking at each door as you pass by, hoping to reveal your name soon. You found that all the first years were at the very top of the tower. Just when it seemed that you had no room, you came to the very last door.

Natalie Dawson

Your name was the only one that appeared on the parchment. So tired you walk in, the room contained a single bed, red and gold banners hung everywhere on the walls. Your trunk and bags were already there at the foot of the bed. Exotica near the window in her cage watched as you came in then hooted happily.

"You excited about all this?" you say petting Exotica. She hooted. "I am too." She blinked at your words. "You want out?" You opened the cage and Exotica gripped your hand. You walked to the window and opened it.

"You have fun tonight I want you back in the morning." Releasing Exotica, you watch as she flew through the air heading into the midnight darkness.

Within five minutes, you had gotten ready for bed and fallen into a deep sleep. The beautiful woman appeared again. "Natalie, stay close to Harry Potter. He will need your help very soon." Her voice sounded like sweet music to you. The dream suddenly changed. Harry was heading down a dark corridor. Flashes, started now, a mirror, and Harry looking upon it. A dark voice, "Join me we can bring them back together. Give me the stone!" Then Harry curling in pain on the ground then death.

"Harry!" you yelled jerking up from the dream. Morning had come and gripped the darkness that once held the room. You sat in bed for a moment recovering from the dream. All of a sudden, Lavender Brown ran in.

"You okay Natalie? I heard you yell." She said then started looking around, "Wow, you get your own room. I have to share with Parvati and Hermonie." You nodded. "Lucky you!" she sounded way over enthused.

"Yes, I guess. Well, Lavender I have to get ready. I appreciate you coming in here." You insisted.

"Oh okay, Wait! Harry wanted me to tell you that he and Ron are in the great hall and he hoped that you would join them there when you woke up, but you're awake so you can go meet them when you're ready." She said rather quickly and happily.

"Thanks Lavender." You say after trying to process everything that you had just said. Then she skipped out of your room slamming the door on the way. You proceeded to get ready to meet Harry and Ron.

When you were done, you walked down to the Great Hall. Almost every single boy, you passed looked at you, and sometimes took double looks. Just your luck, coming to a school were almost every guy has eyes on you. It was something normal. You found Harry and Ron in the Great Hall just as Lavender had said they would be. As you were walking towards them, you caught the eyes of a cute older boy who was sitting at the table looking at a quidditch magazine. He looked at you, gave you a crooked smile, and you smile sweetly in return as you continue walking. Harry and Ron looked at you as you sat next to Harry and said "Good morning."

"Morning Natalie." Harry said, his face now brightened with a smile.

"Mornin." Said Ron before taking a huge bite of eggs. For the rest of the day after that, everywhere you went Harry and Ron were with you. People lined up in corridors to see Harry. He had become something like a celebrity making you and Ron more popular than ever. The teachers didn't help either. Professor Flitwick squeaked very excitedly when he reached Harry's name on roll-call. Professor Snape was opposite however, he started the class exactly as Professor Flitwick by taking roll call and exactly like Flitwick, and he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," Snape said softy, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

You looked at Harry a comforting look. Draco and his friends sniggered behind their hands as Snape finished calling names. Your eyes met Draco's, they gave an expression he wanted to talk to you but now it was impossible now. You turned your head back to Snape, who had gotten up from his seat.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and the exact art of potion-making," he began to say. He had the same effect that Professor McGonagall did – a gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the so softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big as bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

You looked at Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, they all had the same expression on their faces, and they were worried of what Snape held for them.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry glanced at you and Ron, Hermione's hand had shot in the air.

"I don't know sir." Said Harry. You saw Snape's lips curl into a sneer, you now glared at him. "Tut tut -- fame clearly isn't everything." Hermione's hand was still in the air.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look it I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand was now impatiently in the air trying to catch Snape's attention. Draco and his friends were now shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir." Said Harry again sadden with regret.

"Thought, you wouldn't open a book before coming eh Potter?" Harry looked into Snape's cold eyes, and froze for a moment. You raised your hand hoping that you could help Harry with this situation. Snape overlooked your hand as well as Hermione's.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione was now standing up reaching her hand to the ceiling impatient then ever.

"I don't know, but I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Harry said with a smile on his face. You and several others laughed. Snape did not find it amusing at all.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." You got out a piece of parchment and started writing as Snape continued. "A bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach and it will save from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" You had already finished writing and Snape glared at you. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." He said with a creepy smile on his face.

Things did not improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape set you all into pairs, you were with Hermione, and you started making a simple potion to cure boils. Everything was going well until Neville somehow, melted Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion swept across the stone floor, burning holes into people's shoes. Neville, on the other hand, had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, and moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang all over his body.

"Idiot Boy!" snarled Snape, who now cleared the entire potion away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville's only reply was a whimper.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape said to Seamus before turning to Harry and Ron, they were working next to Neville. "You -- Potter -- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to argue when suddenly Ron kicked him before muttering something to them. Soon the class was over, the Gryffindors left the dungeons sad and disappointed but none of you were as disappointed as Harry.

"Its okay, Harry, things will get better." You say trying to cheer him up.

"Yea, Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and Hagrid with you?" asked Ron.

"Yea, Natalie, do you want to come too?" Harry now asked you. He gave you a hopeful look. He looked like such a puppy that you could not say no. You all were soon left the castle and made your way to Hagrid's little wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid as you all came in.

"This is Ron." Harry said to Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, who was now glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." You couldn't help but to giggle at this, then Ron and Harry began to tell Hagrid about their first lessons.

"That Old Git. An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like to introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her -- Filch puts her up to it. An' fer Snape, Harry, he doesn't hate you. Why should he?" Hagrid said before he turned his attention to Ron. "How's yer brother Charlie? I like him a lot – great with animals."

Ron droned about what his brother had been doing lately that you jumped when Harry said, "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday, it might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid did not meet Harry's eyes. You walked over and started reading the article.

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**_

The article ended, you just looked at Harry in shock. Hagrid had emptied vault 713 that day. We were there, on Harry's birthday. Everyone was quiet as you all walked back to the castle for dinner. Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, you really wanted to go to the library, you didn't know why but you felt as though you were being pulled there. Harry stopped when he realized that you were not following.

"You go on. I'm not hungry." You said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, go on I'll see you in the common room." He gave you a confused look before following Ron to the table. You started to head for the library. The library was practically empty when you had gotten in there. Only Madam Pince and a couple Ravenclaws were in there. You started walking down the aisles, looking over the different aisles. Suddenly you were drawn to an aisle, there something in this aisle that wanted to be found by you. You began moving your hand over books, and then your hand suddenly stopped at one particular book. The book was very thick with tiny red jewels on the cover. The title read:

_**The History of the Coven Witches**_


	11. Chapter 11

You opened it up to the front page, a slight breeze touched your face and the flames in the lanterns flickered

You opened it up to the front page, a slight breeze touched your face and the flames in the lanterns flickered. You looked back down at the book and began to read.

_**Out of all the ancient and powerful races in our magical world, none compared to the Coven Witches. **_**The Coven Witches have been known to have special abilities ranging from Astro-projection, visions. Healing others and themselves instantly, sensing others emotions, telekinesis, and illusions. These powers are different in every coven witch; just as every other person is different. A Coven witch could all these powers or just one. If in Fact, they have just one, they exceed in that one power.**

**Their beauty was far more then the veela. Veela only one look; fair skin, blue eyes and silvery hair. The Coven Withes had many looks of beauty, but each one had stunning blue or green eyes. If a man was to meet both a Coven Witch and a veela together, the man would most likely chose the Coven.**

**However, what made the Covens even more unique was their impenetrable skin from all spells. Skin that could even block the unforgivable curses, the covens could not feel a thing. But there are some cases, where a coven can lose her powers. They happen to have a incredible strong connection with their true loves. If her true love gets badly hurt, then she is able to feel the pain herself. If her true love dies then she loses her powers. Now how they received their powers is a complete mystery but we do know it started with Lady Calais.**

**Lady Julia Calais**

**Lady Julia Calais was born over 1,800 years ago. Now where she lived then is again another mystery but we believe it near what is now London. Lady Julia was raised by her mother and father, they taught her the many spells that she knew. No one quite knows how she first obtained her abilities, which were premonitions, impenetrable skin, healing others and the power of illusion. There is many myths on she obtained these powers. Some say that she made a deal with an angel; some say it was the Devil.**

**Then there are those that say that a mermaid had given her the abilities after defending the great Sea Monster.**

**After obtaining these powers, her parents casted her out of the town and was stripped of her title. She then moved her permanent home to the Forbidden Forest. Julia was then taught by the centaurs even more magic, making her then the most powerful witch ever born. A few years went by and Julia then met Aramis A'Kaston, she saved his life from a werewolf. After he mended, they were married. Over the years, Julia had given birth to four daughters and two sons. Her daughters: Genevieve, Ataia, Alaira and Callida received the same magical abilities like their mother. Her sons Arthos and Castor did not receive the abilities; they did have magic in their blood but not like their sisters.**

**Aramis and Julia taught their children all the magic that they would ever learn, soon after Julia formed the Coven Witches. Over the years, Julia taught her granddaughters and her great granddaughters all the magic of the Covens. **

You began to notice that the sun was almost completely set. There was something about this book; it felt like it was a part of you. You went up to Madam Pince to check it out. She was very quiet until she saw the title. "The History of the Coven Witches? That is very heavy reading for a first year. Is there a particular reason why you wish to check out this book?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, it just peeked my interest." You said innocently.

"Alright." She said as she handed you the book back. You quickly ran back to the common room eagerly to read more. The Common Room was filled with more kids then usual, when you entered. Harry and Ron were talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Harry saw you and came over to you as you were about to step onto the stairs.

"Hey Natalie, where have you been?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. His bright green eyes met your deep blue eyes.

"I was in the library." You said nervously.

"Oh, why? You trying to get a head of Hermione?"

"No, just felt like getting a book. You know for fun."

"You read for fun?"

"Well, yes, don't you?"

"Not all the time, I don't really have the time. You know homework and all that. What did you get?"

"Oh it's just a book called The History of the Coven Witches."

"The Coven Witches? I've never heard of them."

"Oh, it was a long time ago, when they existed." You caught a glimpse of Seamus looking at you and Harry. He was not the only one, there was also the cute older boy from this morning was looking at you as he talked to Percy and several others. You turned your attention back to Harry.

"Oy! Harry!" Seamus yelled. Harry looked back at them, they motioned at him back.

"I have to go over--"

"Yes, you do. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, I'll save you a spot at breakfast. Okay?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight Natalie." Harry walked over the Ron and the others. Seamus was still looking at you, you continued up the stairs after you remembered that you still had the book in your hands.

Once you hit your room, you got ready for bed, collapsed on your bed, and continued reading. You fell asleep with the book in your hands.

You woke up next morning, after getting ready you went down stairs to find a group of first years all crowded around the bulletin board.

"Typical," said Harry walking with Ron towards you. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"What?" you asked.

"Flying Lessons starts today with Slytherin." Explained Ron, "Harry, you don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself. Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet it is all talk."

When you, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall, you instantly heard Malfoy talking about Quidditch. Harry was upset the rest of the morning, before you decided to say something.

"Harry, sheer up. You can't make that much of a fool of yourself as much as I can. I haven't even touched a broomstick before. So you won't be as bad as me."

"Thanks, Natalie."

It was finally 3:30 and you and the other gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds. The Slytherins were already there with Madam Hooch.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." You took a spot in between Harry and Hermione. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'"

"UP!" everyone said at once. Your broom instantly jumped into your hand at once. You looked around and saw that Harry's and Draco's had done the same. After minutes of showing you how to mount your brooms, Madam Hooch finally said, "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two --"

Neville was already in the air before the whistle even touched her lips. "Come Back, Boy!" Madam Hooch shouted, Neville began to rise further -- twelve feet -- twenty feet. You could see his scared face from the ground, suddenly Neville slid off the broom and -- WHAM -- he hit the ground. His broom was still rising higher and higher. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on, boy -- it's alright. Up you get." She turned to you and the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." They soon disappeared into the castle before Draco started laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" he said, and then the rest of the Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, you began to move beside Parvati. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Better her protecting her friends then to be like you Pansy hiding behind yours." You said sternly, Pansy was quiet.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Said Harry. You turned to see Draco holding Neville's remembrall and Harry glaring at him. Draco smiled nastily, you moved to Harry's side. Draco looked at you and Harry before saying "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find -- how about -- up a tree?"

"Draco!" you yell

"Give that here!" yelled Harry.

Draco had already leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. Hovering near the top branches he called, "Come and get it Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom, you grabbed his arm, "Harry don't."

"Madam Hooch told us not to move -- you'll get us all into trouble." Harry then mounted his broom and took off.

"No Harry!" you yelled.

The next minutes seemed to go by in seconds. Draco threw the Remembrall, and Harry chasing after it. It started falling towards the ground. You screamed when you saw him go down reaching for it. He suddenly caught it, inches from the ground and landed safely. You ran up to him and hugged him.

"Harry that was incredible." You said still in his embrace.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall was running towards him, you and Harry jumped apart.

"Never -- in all my time at Hogwarts -- how dare you -- might have broken your neck --"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor --"Parvati said trying to defend Harry.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil." Professor McGonagall answered.

"But Malfoy --"tried Ron.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

"Professor?" You say but Professor McGonagall was walking away with Harry following behind her. He looked back at you and Ron and gave you a sad look.

Draco and the other Slytherins laughed in triumphant as Madam Hooch reappeared on the grounds and dismissed you all from class. Everyone started making his or her way back into the castle. You and Ron were at the very front of the line hoping to find Harry. It was not until dinnertime that you finally saw him.

"Harry, tell us what happened!" you said as you sat down next to him.

He was quiet for moment, before saying "Professor McGonagall made me meet Oliver Wood, he's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I have become our new seeker."

"You're joking!" said Ron excitedly.

"Seriously, Harry? That's INCREDIBLE! Oh, how exciting." You said jumping into a hug, that surprised Harry, he soon hugged you back. Ron clearing his throat interrupted you and Harry. You started blushing a little and asked, "When do you start training?"

Harry looked at you and blushed a little himself, "Next week, but you two are not allowed to tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret." He looked at you and Ron when he said it.

You did not notice Fred and George near you, Harry and Ron. "Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too -- Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure, this year," said Fred who continued gazing at you then focusing back on Harry. "Won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry. Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week, See you." Fred continued watching you as George took him away; you continued to blush even when he finally left the great hall. You turned your attention back on Harry.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggles?" Draco said standing behind you with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly but defensively.

Draco looked insulted that Harry even spoke to him then put a grin on his face when he said, "I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose."

Ron came to Harry's defense saying, "Of course he has, I'm his second, who's yours?" Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle, "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy; that's always unlocked." Draco winked at before leaving.

"What is a wizard's duel?" asked Harry at you and Ron. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

You looked at Ron then at Ron waiting for an answer. "Well, a second's there to take over if you die," he said casually. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked next.

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose?" suggested Ron.

"I don't know. This all sounds like a trap to me." You say looking at Harry.

"Excuse me." You were all so into your conversation that you did not notice Hermione Granger behind you now.

"Bloody Hell, Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

"What is it Hermione?" you ask ignoring Ron's comment.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying --"

Ron suddenly interrupted her, "Bet you could."

"Ron!" you say trying to shut him up. Even though Hermione was not your favorite person, she should still be allowed to be heard other than in a classroom.

Hermione continued, "You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry with an angry look on his face.

"Goodbye" Ron muttered before Hermione walked away quickly.

"You two are rude!" you say to them when she was out of sight.

"It's her fault, she was listening in on our conversation!" replied Ron.

"Even so, she was just thinking about Gryffindor. She was right, you two are selfish, and all you two can think of is getting back at Draco and your egos." You got up from the table and walked away.

"Natalie!" you heard Harry yell as you left. As soon as you exited the Great Hall, you were stopped by Percy.

"Natalie?" he said.

"Yes? Oh hi Percy."

"Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you in his office. Follow me." He said before leading you to Dumbledore's office. He walked really fast but you managed to keep up with him. "How is your first week of school?"

"Umm, Okay I guess. This is just all different than I thought it would be."

"It will take some getting used too."

"Do you know why Dumbledore wanted to see me?"

"No, he just told me bring you to him. It's rather strange that he didn't tell me, I'm a prefect and we are told everything."

"How far is Dumbledore's office?"

"A little while longer." You and Percy were quiet for a moment then he broke the silence. "There has been some strange gossip about you going around."

"Like what?"

"That you and Harry are dating."

You blushed, "No, Harry and I are just friends. Besides, I'm not going to look for a boyfriend anytime soon."

Percy suddenly stopped in front of a griffin statue and said 'Licorice Snaps.' The statue began to spin and stairs were revealed. "Here it is. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Percy." You said as you stepped onto the first step, and then you continued. You were at the last step when you heard a voice inside that said 'come in' Dumbledore was sitting as his desk when you entered.

"Good evening, Natalie."

"Evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Please sit down."

You sat immediately, "Is there something that you wished to speak with me about Professor?"

"Yes, there is. We have several things to discuss in private, so would you please come to my office every Thursday."

"Every Thursday?"

"Yes, it of great importance and it would be better if we ease into it."

"Of course Professor, but if I may ask. What sort of things do we have to discuss?"

"Important things for the future."

"Can you please give me an idea?"

"No, you will have to find out."

"Were you going to talk to me about something tonight?"

"Indeed, it has come to my attention that you and Harry Potter have become very close friends."

"Well, yes sir. We have. I mean yes."

"Tea?" asked Dumbledore as he poured himself a glass.

"No thank you sir, I do not drink tea."

"Well, how about Pumpkin juice?"

"Sure." Dumbledore gave you a fatherly smile as he handed you a glass. You took a sip of the juice.

"Natalie, have heard of the Coven Witches?" Professor Dumbledore asked putting his glass down.


End file.
